


Curses That Feel Like Blessings

by ArwenKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drinking Piss, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smegma, Underage - Freeform, human toilet, smegma ingesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: Vernon waits for Petunia and Duddly to leave for a weekend, then he takes action. He's wanted this for too damn long, and it's time that the boy knew that he wanted it too.
Relationships: Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter
Comments: 29
Kudos: 204





	1. Parched, Yet Pissing

From the moment the boy was brought into their house, Vernon knew the urchin would have to learn his place, fast. He was a freak, just like his freaky parents. And he would learn that, soon enough.

But perhaps it wasn’t just where the boy came from, but rather something else entirely. Harry was four when Vernon first noticed his rather attractive and seductive form. He was slender, pale and had a small ass good for grabbing. He was perfect for a good fuck. He was sure if he fucked him that his cock would protrude from his belly. 

But Vernon held off his sexual desires, as the boy was still young, that lasted as long as a year.

It began when Petunia and Dudders went out to visit Marge for a weekend, while Vernon stayed home to ‘work.’ And of course the boy didn’t go, as Marge couldn’t stand him.

Petunia left the house with Duddly in tow, and Vernon immediately got to work. He called the boy out of his cabinet and had him sit on the floor of the lounge.

He stripped the boy of his clothes, making him turn a lovely bright red. But his fear kept him sitting on the floor.

Vernon sat on the couch and beckoned the boy to sit between his legs. He had an empty cup, and was reaching for his pants when the brat spoke up.

“Uncle, what are we-?”

“Shut it! You’ll do as I say, or else. Hear it, boy?” Vernon sterned as he zipped down his fly in a quick motion. He had to piss for over an hour now, and he wanted the brat to finally know his use in his household.

Vernon pulled his girth out and Harry gaped at the size. As stupid as the boy looked, with his mouth hanging open like that, Vernon did adore how he looked at his cock’s size.

Harry was pulled from his awe as Vernon began to piss into the cup. The boy was obviously confused, showing all his thoughts on display like the fucking idiot that he was.

“Drink.” Vernon commanded, handing the cup to the boy. He looked repulsed, but took the glass. He sniffed the liquid and surprisingly (or rather, unsurprisingly) didn’t look disgusted. 

Vernon sat back and waited. The boy looked at him for confirmation, to which he sternly nodded at him. 

Harry brought the glass to hips lips and took a small sip. He let the taste linger for a minute and then quickly swallowed. 

Seems that the slut liked the taste of piss. Not very surprising.

Vernon quickly pinched the boy’s nose and lifted the cup upwards so he would have to chug the contents. Harry was fine with drinking the man’s urine, but he was unprepared for it to be thrust so quickly into his mouth.

He gagged a bit but swallowed everything he was given. He was forcing mouthful after mouthful down and he wished he could breath through his nose, but Vernon held him there.

Harry finished the piss and quickly opened his mouth to breath. He was allowed one quick breath before his mouth was brought up to his Uncle’s hardening cock.

Vernon finally let go of his nose, but quickly moved his hand to the back of the boy’s head. He pressed his face up and against his erection and the boy squirmed.

“C’mon. Clean me off with that tongue of yours. Be useful for once.” Vernon growled out, between tight teeth. 

Harry leaned forwards and began to lick at the length. He quickly found he liked the taste of the man’s penis and began to lick at it feverishly.

Vernon smirked and pulled back his foreskin. On his dick was a months built up mound of smegma. The boy looked at it in confusion, not knowing what it was. He was uncertain of whether or not to continue.

Vernon pushed his head back and Harry’s tongue came back out to lick at the secretion around the head. It was like sweet cheese, and Harry quickly licked every available crumb into his mouth, eating the man’s unclean build up. 

Vernon was wide eyed at just how disgusting the boy was. Drinking piss, sucking cock, and even going as far to eating the man’s smegma? He surly was made for this very purpose.

Harry licked and licked at the head until it was clean. Only then did he take the head into his mouth. Vernon hadn’t even had to tell him to do it. The boy was a natural. 

Something about the freak, he quickly learned, was that he had no apparent gag reflex. At least something good had come out of his unnatural existence.

Harry took him into his mouth until he could fit no more. But when Vernon found that the boy was held back not by his gag but buy the the size of his throat, he quickly grabbed his face and began to shove himself down farther. 

Harry jerked about as his throat was forcibly stretched open with the man’s giant cock. His own erection, though pewny and barley bigger than just the head, hardened and grew to ache.

His neck was stretched around the cock, and if he twisted the boy around he would have been able to see the bulge of his cock running down his throat as he fucked into him.

Harry brought his hands down to touch his own privates, as he had touched his Uncles, but the man quickly stopped him. He ordered his hands upwards and promptly sat on them, making it so that the boy could not touch himself.

But as Harry was furiously fucked in the mouth, his body was brought up to find his tiny cock against the man’s leg. He began to hump the leg greedily, and Vernon let it happen. He was little more than a dog after all.

Harry was crying and loosing air fast and Vernon was loosing himself just as fast. He thrust himself particularly hard a few times and them came down his throat. 

Harry swallowed, as if he had done it before and had known what to do. When in reality, he liked the taste of cum as well.

Vernon sat with his cock down his throat, holding him there as he softened. Harry’s own thrusts sped up and Vernon quickly threw the boy off of him.

“Dirty slut, you get to cum when I say you do!” Vernon yelled. He left the room, and the boy on the floor squirming. Harry didn’t dare move. He wasn’t sure what ‘cum’ was, but he was scared.

Vernon came back a few minutes later and put something on Harry’s cock. It was a small ring, and it made the boy confused.

“Go ahead. Touch yourself, slut.” Vernon said with a deep smile on his face. Immediately the boy flew into action. He tugged at his small member for several minutes before giving up.

“It wont-” Harry whined out but Vernon came to silence him, by putting his foot down on the boy’s crotch and pressing down hard. Harry yelped at the pain, but his erection barley wavered.

“The ring stays on as long as I want. You are expected to drink my piss tomorrow morning. You may touch yourself before sleeping tonight, but don’t you even think about taking the ring off!” Vernon ended sternly. 

Harry limped to his cupboard, as he was still very turned, on and his knees buckled and wobbled beneath him.

Harry masterbaited on and off for four hours that night. His erection never wavered, but he soon was too over come with exhaustion to proceed any further.

The next morning he was awoken with his Uncles cock shoved all the way down his throat again. He was confused, having just woke up, but then the warm piss down his throat reminded him of the previous night.

Harry closed his eyes and savored the sweet liquid running down his throat. Vernon finished up, and then fucked Harry’s face once more. Only then did Harry notice two things.

One: He was still hard.

Two: he had to pee, very, very badly.

When Vernon finished Harry spoke up, and the man grinned. He pulled out the cup from yesterday, and had the boy relive himself right there in front of him. He was red in the face from embarrassment, but he had to go too badly to do what he’d rather. The embarrassment was like a rake on his back, making his whole body shiver.

Then his Uncle made him do something that surprised him further. He had him drink his own piss. It was different from his. It was a bit more watery, and less tasty. He decided, then, that he preferred the taste of his Uncle’s piss far more than his own.

The sensation of needing to pee came back within minutes. Harry whined once more, but Vernon only responded with a hardly laugh.

“Today, my sweet bitch boy, we will focus on that little ass of yours. So don’t think for a second that you’re going to get anything you want, today.”


	2. Painless, Yet Crying

Although Harry had to pee very badly, he had a new strange thing to worry about. Through his hazy concentration, he hardly noticed that he was dragged upstairs and into his Uncle’s bedroom. 

He was quickly out of his haze when he felt his hands being tied to the bed post. He was laid down on the bed with his back down, and his head was on his Uncle’s pillow. He soon felt his legs being pushed upwards, his thighs coming to rest next to his stomach and he was promptly tied to stay like that, too. 

So there he was, shaking in need with the urge to piss, with his spread ass on view for anyone who might walk through the door.

“I’ll let you piss out of your tiny clit if your promise to be a good boy for me.” Vernon cooed, sitting down besides his head and petting him. Harry weakly nodded back, afraid of what his voice might do if let loose. 

“Good. Now do as I say, boy.” Vernon added with a quick, but light slap to his exposed ass. Harry gasped at the contact, as every little movement made his groin ache with the need for release. 

His Uncle left for a minute and Harry was left to squirm around in discomfort as he waited. Soon enough, not really for him, Vernon returned to the room with a bucket. He placed it at Harry’s bum, letting his small prick fall into it and point at the bottom. 

“Go ahead.” Vernon purred, waiting to watch him release himself. Harry grew red with embarrassment. He had already went in front of the man, but this position made it feel like he was on display.

Besides being full of shame, and piss, it was hard to go after holding it for so long. But eventually it started. And it didn’t stop for several minutes. He had several amounts of his Uncle’s piss and now his own to release, and when he was done he practically sank into the sheets.

Harry smiled, he felt so much better. He was smiling, and ready for whatever was to come next. 

He wasn’t expecting to feel hands against his ass, but he didn’t-not like the soft touches. He hummed quietly and relaxed as Vernon squished and played with his small cheeks. 

The hands soon left him and he felt something at his pucker. His Uncle had asked him to be a good boy, and so he would be, and he wouldn’t do anything to disrupt the man. He felt one of his Uncle’s fingers tracing his entrance, and he found that it was actually quite stimulating.

“Never done this before, have you, boy?” Vernon asked, not really looking for an answer, and Harry shook his head no. Then, suddenly, the finger pushed in, and Harry arched upwards at the unfamiliar surge of sensations. It was a strange feeling and he hated and loved it.

He looked up at Vernon, scared to ask anything with words. The finger pushed in further and Vernon grinned. If he was happy, then this was ok. Right? 

Harry let himself fall back onto the bed, and he relaxed around the digit inside of him. It was soon moving in and out, going a little deeper with each drive forwards. And Harry soon found himself trying to push into the touch.

“Like that?” His uncle asked and Harry hummed in an answer. He had his eyes closed, and his cheeks dimpled. 

Vernon pulled his one finger out, and pushed back in two. He wasn’t surprised to see that the boy didn’t even wince. Why would he, he was a natural born slut, of course he would like being filled up by even just fingers. 

The boy was already a moaning mess under the man’s hands, and he hadn’t even taken his cock just yet. It was a good thing he had on that cock ring, or else the boy would surly be spilling himself already. 

If the slut could take two fingers and do little more than flinch, he could surly take a full grown cock. His ass was already proving that it was ready, so why not show the boy this about himself too?

Vernon dragged his fingers out slow, letting them pop out of the boy’s pucker. He licked his lips and climbed onto the bed to position himself, quickly freeing his engorged prick. 

He waited for the boy to look up at him, before pushing his head up against his entrance.

“Uncle Vernon, what are you-” Harry began to ask, but quickly stopped as he realized he had spoken out of term.

“Sorry.” He quickly whispered. Vernon hummed contently, and pushed his head in. Harry shot up, as far as his restraints could let him. With even just the head, he was a moaning mess of a bitch. 

Vernon put his fat palm onto the boys chest and pushed him flat back down onto the bed. The boy let his body fall downwards, just like the slut he was, and he took everything he was given.

Vernon slipped more of himself inside the tight heat and let out a content sigh. The boy heard the delight in his breathing, and ceased his tenseness. All he wanted was to be a good boy for his Uncle.

Vernon was halfway in when he hit a barrier. The boy was still far too small to receive such a large package, but his body could surly make accommodations. 

So Vernon kept up his pushing. He forced himself into him at a slow but forceful rate. Harry scrunched up his face at the sensations and he was soon to give up when something released. Something inside the boy moved, and Vernon was able to slip himself the rest of the way in. 

As the fat man’s thighs met Harry’s bottom, a low moan emanated from the boy’s mouth. He was in absolute ecstasy and the wet noises from his lips sounded throughout the air. 

Harry looked down to his Uncle, who smiled darkly as he rubbed the boy’s belly. As his eyes trailed down the sweaty man’s body to his own, he realized that his Uncle really had entered him entirely. His stomach bulged outwards and he felt more full than he ever had before in his life.

“Tell me how much you love it.” Vernpn growled, before roughly pulling out and slamming back in hard. The noises from Harry’s mouth were cut off as he gasped out from the powerful thrusts from the man above him.

“Better than anything else in the world!” Harry replied, finding his voice for a moment as the man thrusted into him wildly. With every sharp hit of his hips Harry’s stomach bulged outwards again and again to accommodate the man’s length. 

“That’s right, now shut the fuck up as I breed you, slut.” Harry’s Uncle growled as he shoved his fingers into the boy’s mouth to quiet him as he sped his thrusts up wildly until he was spilling himself deep inside of the boy.

Vernon untied the shuttering boy’s arms and legs, before flopping onto the mattress next to him.

“Uncle, Uncle please . . .” Harry whimpered out, speaking out of line only because of how utterly desperate he was. And Vernon chuckled, passing over his anger with a laugh just because of how well he was doing that day.

“Of course. A greedy little slut like you probably wants to cum more than they want to breath! Especially after being fucked so hard and good.” Harry’s Uncle said, half growling, as he got up from the bed and rummaged through his closest to find something. 

“Come.” The man commanded, and Harry immediately tried to crawl up after him. His shaky limbs and leaking cock allowed for him to drag himself across the bed, and onto the floor. He looked to see his Uncle in the bathroom, and he crawled on his knees to him, as tears fully flowed down his cheeks as he really reached his limit of desperation. 

“Sit.” He commanded, pointing down to a phallic toy which stuck to the ground. It was larger than the man was, and longer too. Harry grew scared at the sight, but his body only pushed him forwards. 

He was going to face his Uncle, but instead was turned around to face the toilet. His his were posted over the toy, and he slowly sank down until the head of it brushed against his pulsating entrance. Vernon put his hands to the boy’s shoulder’s and pushed him down roughly, sending the entire thing inside of him quickly.

“OH!” Harry began to yell, feeling the toy spear through him to incredible lengths. Then he was made to move, by the release of hands and the quick movements he was forced to make. Then he was sent forwards.

Vernon picked the toilet seat up, and pushed Harry’s face downwards. His face went right into the water and he was held there to sink his cries of pleasure into the water.

His Uncle released him for a second, his face now drenched in toilet water, before quickly being pushed back down. This time, however, the toilet was flushed and Harry’s face was pushed down against the porcelain. 

“Clean off those stains, now, boy. I don’t want to see anything left.” The man above him snarled, pushing his head into the shit streak which lined the bottom of the bowl. 

Harry had seconds, before the water came back up, and he used his time as much as he could. He launched himself into the toilet and began furiously eating up the layers of caked up shit from the bottom of the bowl, as it filled with water and once more drowned him. 

“I think you’re a bit too distracted, riding this toy, now. I think we’ll have to keep it stationary for a while.” Vernon spoke with a laugh, making the boy come up from the bowl for a moment as he was jammed backwards onto the large toy.

“Please . . .” The boy whimpered, trying his hardest to move and feel something move inside of him!

“You have until I return to play with yourself, boy. And no taking off the ring, or else!” He spoke, swiftly turing and leaving the room. Harry began furiously humping himself downwards as hard as he could. But the man was back in seconds. He whined out like a bitch.

Vernon said nothing, but walked over and clasped something around his legs, ass and waist. Harry tried desperately to lift himself off the toy, but it was no use, he was stuck and he was completely full to the brim. 

“Again.” The man said, and pushed his head into the water. Harry bubbled for a second before dipping further into the water to lick up the stains once again. Thankfully, his Uncle realized he needed to breath and flushed the toilet.

Harry took the few seconds of air to open his eyes and check his progress, he was almost done (regretfully) when the water began to come back. As he took his last big breath, and he was submerged in water, Harry felt a new sensation.

The dildo that was deep inside of him, to the point of bulging outwards, began to vibrate. Harry stopped was he was doing to moan, letting air bubbles surface to the air as he was held under the water much longer than he should have been held.

Harry was out of breath, but he returned to the tast at hand and began licking the bowl once more. He was crying out the whole time, of course muffled by the water. But he was soon losing is vision, and he stilled despite the shaking of his lower body.

Harry woke back up downstairs. He wasn’t sure when or how he got there, only knowing for sure two things. 

1\. He was still hard as hell

2\. His Aunt and Cousin had returned home. And they were looking at him. As he writhed on the floor trying to hump the floor. 

“This, Duddly, is what a needy little slut looks like. Understand now?” He heard his Uncle say from somewhere behind him and he saw his cousin nod in front of him.

“Can I go now? I really have to go, Mummy!” Duddly asked, bouncing up on his heels as Petunia smiled. 

“Of course, Duddy-kins! Go right ahead.” She said with a grin Harry was sure he had seen before on his Uncle’s face. 

Duddly moved quickly, walking to Harry and forcing him upwards to his knees. Harry was then reminded of the object inside of him, still whirring away at his insides. 

“Open!” Duddly commanded, and Harry opened his mouth as his eyes closed. He heard a sharp zipper pull and felt a fat length roughly enter his mouth. If Uncle Vernon was gross, Duddly was worse. It was like his prick was never washed. It was covered in layers of grime and tasted revolting. Harry’s mouth salivated. 

Then he began to piss down his throat. Duddly sighed, relived as he spilt himself into his cousins mouth. Harry gulped down mouthful after mouthful, not daring to open his eyes and look up at his cousin. 

When he finished his cousin popped his small cock out of the boy’s mouth, leaving Harry to once more struggle and try and get off on anything he could reach. 

“Please, Uncle . . . please!” Harry whined out, looking up to his Uncle as he tried desperately to move his hips against the ground. Vernon laughed, bent down and undid the lock on the restraint and turned the vibrations off. 

“Ride it.” He said. But he did not tell him he could take the ring off, and Harry began to tear up. His Uncle took a seat behind him, while Duddly and Petunia sat down on other couches. They sat and watched the entertainment.

Harry gulped down a big swallow of air, and began riding the massive toy. With every seat he took on the floor, his stomach would bulge outwards and his relatives would gasp. 

“Please!” Harry whispered, so desperately hard that every time he sat down on the dildo he knew he could have come if he wasn’t wearing the ring. 

“You’ve spoken too much out of line, boy. Cupboard, until your services are needed again.” Vernon spoke, with a malice smile. He clasped back on the restraint to hold the dildo in, and dragged Harry back to the small space. 

“Wait, wait! Please!” Harry cried, doing anything he could to get his Uncle to stop and just let him release himself. But Vernon just pushed the boy into the cupboard, and locked him in until the next time he had to piss.

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm going to hell, it's not going to be because I'm gay. That's too boring. So here, have this shit. Comment below please: I'll take suggestions, prompts, and requests 
> 
> Have a good day :D
> 
> Edit: If you want to follow my progress on new chapter updates you can follow my instagram - Arwenkingao3


End file.
